The Price of Freedom
by Ruko-Senpai and Riko-San
Summary: "You were my new dream..." Zack x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: WEAPON

It's finally done! And this is only half of what I wanted to write. :/ Unfortunately, having a fractured wrist does get in the way somewhat, since I can only type with one hand and it's giving me hand cramps. Anyway, read, review, favorite, etc. I won't beg for reviews, but your opinion would be nice. The author I co-write for is without internet at the moment, so this is a type-while-I-have-inspiration fic.

**Note**

This is not in the crossover section with the Soul Eater anime because a crossover is any fic or story that includes characters and/or places that are from another fandom. This story does not.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Damn it," Zack grunted, working hard to keep his block up against the SOLDIER General, "You're not the only hero!"

The silver-haired man smirked and pushed down easily despite the young teen's efforts. Nothing was said before he quickly twisted his sword under Zack's and brought it up, slicing the blade clean in half.

The sheer momentum of the blow knocked Zack off his feet, sending him crashing into the ground on his back. He heard the clang of both parts of his sword as it hit the concrete. A sick feeling entered his stomach, a dull ache forming in his back.

Sephiroth stood over him, his smirk still evident from his last attack. The hit had knocked Zack's breath away, and he struggled to gather his bearings. "It's over," Sephiroth said, raising his sword above the teen's chest. Zack was barely able to utter a sound of defiance before the blade was brought down on him.

_Clang!_

Zack's eyes snapped open at the sound of metal against metal. He stared up at the navy sky for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Turning his head, Zack spotted his mentor, Angeal, standing to the side, having blocked the slice with the broken sword. Angeal looked over at him sternly, sighing in disappointment.

"Zack-,"

Zack cut him off before the lecture began. "Thanks Angeal," He winced, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Angeal frowned and looked down at the sword. Sephiroth remained motionless. "You need to be more careful," Angeal said, "Just imagine if this sword was your partner. You'd have killed her, Zack."

Zack sighed in irritation. "I know, I know. It just doesn't feel right fighting with another sword."

Angeal just shook his head and took out his phone, scrolling through it before pressing a button. The entire area began to melt away in a shower of blue pixels as the grey walls of the ShinRa Training Room were revealed.

"Mission's over." Angeal stated, looking down at the boy before him who stumbled to his feet.

"Wha-Why?!" Zack raised his voice, startled by the sudden stop. He peered at his mentor through the training glasses. Frustrated, he grabbed the glasses and slung them to the ground, glaring at his older friend. "I was just getting warmed up!"

Angeal handed him the now-useless sword. "You were powerless without this when it was cut in half. Think of your actual weapon, Zack. You would be defense-less without it, and you'd suffer the loss of Sara."

As if hearing her name, a young girl, around Zack's age, burst through the Training Room doors, panting.

"Zack! Thank goodness you're alright!" She said jogging over to the two, her loose braid swinging over her shoulder. Placing her hands on her hips, Sara frowned at her mentor. "Angeal! I told you to wait for me!"

Angeal frowned back. "Zack can train with you, but he still needs to practice on his own as well, Sara."

"I'm his partner!" Sara stated. "And I'm supposed to fight alongside him, as his WEAPON."

There were three sections of the ShinRa army; SODIER, WEAPON, and Infantry. WEAPONs were SOLDIERs who had a special materia surgically inserted into their body that allowed them to change into a weapon of some sort. It wasn't entirely clear how this was possible, but there were rumors of a man given the ability to change into a demon from a materia place inside him. Professor Hojo of the Science Department was said to be the creator of WEAPONs.

Angeal sighed, knowing his argument would be fruitless. Once Sara had set her mind on something, it was almost to get her off it, unlike Zack.

"Its okay, Sara," Zack grinned at her, "I'm fine, see?"

Sara smiled a little, but shuddered at the broken sword in her partner's hand. Angeal walked ahead, going to the door. Zack opened his mouth to speak to Sara, but was interrupted when Angeal spoke.

"Zack," He turned his head slightly, "Embrace your dreams."

Zack raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

Angeal explained, "If you want to be a hero, you have to have dreams, and honor." He walked out, but not before adding, "And Sara? I need to speak with you later."

Sara frowned but nodded. "Um, okay, Angeal."

Zack scratched the back of his head in confusion, but didn't comment, seeing that Sara was as confused as well. When Angeal left, the young SOLDIER turned to his partner, that happy grin on his face again. He lightly punched her shoulder.

"What took you so long in getting here, anyway?" He asked.

Sara sighed, "The elevator got stuck on me."

"Again?"

"I swear, I think it hates me. I think I'll just take the stairs next time."

Zack laughed. Sara was known for getting stuck in the elevator more than once in a day. She always blamed it on bad timing, but Zack thought it was bad luck.

"Hey, Sara, are you hungry? Why don't we get something for lunch?"

"Sure, I just have to tell the others before I leave."

Zack sneaked a glance at his partner before quickly looking away. Truthfully, he'd had a tiny crush on Sara for while after they became partners, but he preferred to keep that little secret to himself. He didn't want to risk losing communication between them, and Angeal would wonder why they were acting so strange, and Zack would have to explain the whole situation. He didn't want that, so he kept his mouth shut.

Sara wasn't someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed. Light pink hair, almost white, was one of her most striking features, another being her bright Mako eyes. She hadn't meant to join SOLDIER, but was aiming to be a secretary at ShinRa. However, things didn't work out the way she had planned.

Zack wasn't sure why she was admitted into the WEAPON program, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. All that mattered was the energetic girl strolling alongside him, whom he had known for almost two years.

As the two walked down the hall to the stairs, they passed three other WEAPONs on their way to the briefing room. Sara stopped for a few moments to explain where she was going. After a short conversation, she smiled and nodded goodbye to her female comrades, who returned the smile and giggled at Zack, whispering like little girls while sending fleeting glances at the SOLDIER. Zack sent them a smile and the giggling increased.

"I'll race you up the stairs!" Sara challenged.

Zack's smile turned into a grin and he nodded, "You're on!"

Any normal person wouldn't be able to run up two flights of stairs without breaking a sweat, but for those with Mako infused in their blood, it was like a jog down the street. The only noise in the stairwell was the sound of their combat boots slapping against the steps as they ran. Sara was in the lead, a head of her partner by tree steps, when Zack raced forward, hitting her in the back of the leg and making her stumble. She caught herself but not before he reached the door. Panting slightly, Sara made it to the top and punched Zack in the shoulder.

"You cheated," She said sticking out her tongue.

"I had nothing to do with it." He argued, feigning innocence, "You tripped over your own two feet."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Zack chuckled, holding open the door for her. "Ladies first," He smirked.

"Why are you just standing there, then?"

Zack's jaw dropped slightly as she passed by, her laughter ringing in the silence of the stairwell.

The two ate lunch in the cafeteria, going over what skills they need to improve in the next training session.

"You know," Sara said, taking a sip of her lemonade, "I wonder if they'll start sending more WEAPONs out into the war. Like, to Wutai."

Zack frowned, a rare phenomenon that only occurred when he was confused or upset. Shaking his head, he said, "Who knows, they might. Where'd this come from, anyway?"

Poking her macaroni and cheese with a spork, Sara replied, "Dr. Aiden mentioned it yesterday when I visited him…He said there was a possibility they may started deploying WEAPONs."

Zack watched his friend's face as it twisted in worry. He scooped up some apple sauce and flung it at her, hitting her right in the cheek. She looked up, startled by the sudden attack, and glared at him. Before she could retaliate, however, Zack said, "Don't worry about it, Sara. They wouldn't send something as fragile as a WEAPON out on the field."

"But Dr. Aiden-"

"Dr. Aiden is a therapist, not an army general," Zack smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up, "They won't send you, I promise."

Sara smiled back at him, all traces of anxiety gone from her face, and nodded. "Thanks, Zack."

Zack's face got red and he blinked, unable to speak for a moment, but quickly covered up his blush by tilting his face down to eat. Sara didn't see this, and figured he was really hungry from training that morning.

Zack and Sara were up on the SOLDIER floor, waiting for Angeal to show up. Zack had taken to doing squats, while Sara was sitting in on one of the small tables positioned near some comfy-looking chairs by the window. She flipped through a little book, trying to block out Zack's grunts as she read.

Sighing, Sara looked at her partner. "Calm down, Zack. It's not that bad."

Zack sighed dramatically, "But it's sooo boring! There's no missions, no training, _nothing_ to do."

"Hey Zack! You seem a little on edge," Kunsel, a friend of the energetic SOLDIER and one of the few SOLDIERs that also had a WEAPON partner, pointed out as he walked over. Sitting on the second step in the floor, he stretched out his leg.

"Can you blame me? All this training…and no assignments. Like…their hanging…me out to dry." Zack grunted, continuing his squats, "You must be pretty busy, with everyone off base."

Kunsel looked over at him in confusion. "Off base? Wait, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Sara closed her book, setting it to the side.

"There's been a mass desertion at SOLDIER."

The news made Zack stand up, shock written clearly across his face. Sara's mouth opened in surprise, but nothing came out. Finally, she said, "What happened?"

Kunsel shook his head. "I don't know. But it's so big they even sent Jake and a few other WEAPONs to check the situation out."

Sara's eyes widened and she looked over at Zack worriedly. He glanced at her but turned back to Kunsel. Before he could say anything, Kunsel stepped to the side.

"Heads up, a 1st Class!" He hissed, lowering his head. 1st Class SOLDIERs were well respected by both 2nd and 3rd class SOLDIERs, as well as Infantry and the general public. Some WEAPONs, especially the 1st Class, disliked them, but it never caused any big problems.

Angeal walked over, looking at his pupils. "Zack, Sara, come to the Briefing Room." Zack fist-pumped in excitement, nodded and started off to the room, but Angeal stopped Sara in her tracks. "Sara," He said seriously, "I need you to look after Zack for me."

Sara frowned, "Well, sure, but why? Are you going somewhere?"

The older man shook his head. "Of course not, I just need someone to watch over him when I can't. You know Zack; he's bound to get in some kind of trouble."

"Yeah, that sounds like Zack alright," She laughed. "I'll keep an eye out for him, don't worry."

Angeal patted her on the shoulder. "Thank you, Sara."

"No problem. We really should get to the Briefing Room before Zack explodes."

In the Briefing Room, Sara was surprised to see the Director of SOLDIER and WEAPON, Lazard, sitting at one of the computers. Zack immediately stood at attention, with Sara doing the same. Lazard pushed away from the computer a bit, standing up, and looked at the two.

"Zack. It's good to finally meet face to face." He said, smiling. Holding out his hand, he added, "Lazard, Director of SOLDIER and co-Director of WEAPON."

Zack shook his hand, smiling back, "Heya!"

Lazard turned to Sara and held out his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Luminas."

Sara returned the gesture. "Pleasure's mine, sir," She said. Sara had met the man briefly before joining WEAPON, but hadn't seen him since that day, almost eight years ago.

"On to business, then." Lazard bent down, clicking a few keys on one of the computers before sitting down. Zack leaned over to see what he was typing. A picture of a frowning man came up on the large projector screen, his piercing Mako eyes seeming to stare right through everyone in the room. Across the bottom of his picture was three capital letters; M.I.A, Missing In Action.

Lazard sat back. "SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis. A month ago, he went missing during a mission in Wutai."

Sara looked over at Angeal. He had his head bowed slightly, and she could see a concerned look on his face. Frowning a little, she looked at the picture of the man named Genesis. He looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

The Director continued, looking at Zack and Sara from the corner of his eye. "Know anything about this?"

Zack held up his hands in innocence. "Not a clue!"

Sara shook her head. "He looks familiar, but I don't know him."

Angeal looked over at the female WEAPON with in an unreadable expression.

"The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we've decided to send you, along with your WEAPON," Lazard explained.

"Uh, to Wutai?" Zack looked skeptical.

Sara tensed, immediately shooting down the order. "W-wait what? No, no, I-"

Lazard turned to her. "Is there a problem, Miss Luminas?"

She rubbed her arm looking down. She stuttered under his gaze, "I-I mean…I don't t-think I'm ready f-for something like this…"

"Sara-" Before Angeal could reproach her for speaking out against her superiors, Zack put his arm around her and spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir, but if Sara's not ready, I think she should stay here and train," He said, "I'll take a regular sword with me."

Sara stared at her partner with worry. She was terrified to go, but knew that Zack would have more trouble with a regular weapon, since WEAPONs were stronger and less likely to break. It would just put more pressure on him if she didn't go.

Sara shook her head. "No, I-I'll go…" She bowed her head, "I'm s-sorry I got out of line, sir."

Lazard smiled at her and nodded. "Don't worry about it. It's natural for someone who hasn't been out of Midgar to be scared. However, please don't let it happen again."

Sara nodded, though she felt fear sinking in her stomach. Zack felt her shake under his arm and looked at her briefly before turning to Lazard. "Sir, are you sure you want to send us?"

Lazard nodded, setting his elbows on the tables. "Yes. This war has gone on long enough."

He looked up at Sara, and their eyes met for a split second before she looked away. There was a tense silence before Angeal broke it up.

"I've recommended you for 1st," He said to Zack.

Zack stared at him in shock for a few moments before the news finally sunk in. Removing his arm from Sara, he started laughing in excitant, grasping the sides of his face in disbelief. He rushed over to his mentor and flung his arms around him.

"Angeal! Aw, I love you man!" Zack yelled, ignoring the protests from the 1st Class, "Ang-"

Angeal pushed him away playfully. Chuckling, he said, "Don't make me regret this, Zack." His tone was serious, but there was a small smile on his face. Zack nodded and stood at attention.

"Sir!"

Turning to Sara, the older man added, "Sara, even though you're already a 2st Class WEAPON, I've put in a word for you. If you prove yourself worthy on this mission, you'll also be promoted to 1st."

Sara wasn't sure she had heard right. Like SOLDIER, 1st Class was the highest rank a WEAPON could receive. Only a select few were chosen for 1st, since reaching 2nd was a high enough honor for most. Sara had always wanted to be more than just 'above average'; she wanted to be the strongest WEAPON she could possibly be, even if it meant pushing herself a bit.

"T-thank you, Angeal," She said smiling brightly, "I won't let you down!"

Angeal stood from his seat. "Good. Once you're packed, you'll leave at once."

The two nodded and left, talking excitedly about the mission. They went to the Materia Room to get supplies and items they might need to get through the mission. Sara picked up a Cure material, inspecting it closely. She already had a Master Cure, but having another was probably a good idea.

Zack chose a Fire and a Blizzard, both spells he excelled with. Sara was usually the mage of the two, using advanced versions of the weaker spells, but figured he'd get some magic as well to help out.

"Don't forget to get Scan," Sara reminded him, "Where's the Thunder materia?"

"Here, catch." Zack tossed her the small yellow ball. She caught it and looked over it briefly, checking for dents or scratches that could disrupt the flow of magic. Seeing none, she placed it in her bangle, along with her other materia.

When they were done, the partners walked back to the Briefing Room. Before they entered, Zack turned to Sara. "Sara, I know you don't want to do this. You don't have to anything you're not comfortable with."

Sara shook her head. "It's fine. I'm your friend, after all." She smiled at him, "What kind of WEAPON would I be if I didn't stick by my partner's side?"

Zack couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was contagious; it was one of the things he loved about her.

Holding open the door, he let Sara pass through before following behind her. Inside, Angeal was nowhere to be seen, but Lazard still sat at the table. See them come in, he said, "I'll be joining you as well. I'm counting on you."

Zack nodded and once again the two stood at attention. "Yes sir!" They said in unison.

Lazard stared at the two before sitting back and speaking to Zack. "By the way, what is your dream? 'To become 1st' ...Is it?"

"No…" Zack relaxed his stance and turned, walking a few steps before putting his hands on his hips. "To become a hero!"

Lazard chuckled. "Ah, good! Unattainable dreams are the best kind." Sara frowned slightly at his choice of words, but said nothing.

Zack turned and faced him at this. "Uh, thanks…?"

"And you? What is your dream?" The Director asked Sara.

She shrugged, "I haven't really found one yet, sir."

Lazard tilted his head, looking at her carefully. "Is that so? How interesting."

* * *

Angeal and Zack ran along the path through the forest at full speed until the 1st class came to a halt. "Fort Tamblin is straight ahead. Let's hurry, B unit is on standby."

A Wutian soldier ran over to them, his weapon raised. "You two, identify yourselves!" Two others joined him, their weapons also raised.

Angeal tensed, ready to battle, but Zack stepped forward, swinging his sword skillfully before holding it in both his hands. "Just leave it us!" He said, "Ready, Sara?"

"_Ready!_" Sara's voice, sounding a bit mechanical, emitted from the sword in Zack's hand.

Zack rushed up to meet the first Wutian soldier, cutting him down with a swift blow upward. The second soldier rushed up behind Zack and raised his lance, but the bright-eyed teen turned quickly and slammed the pommel of his sword into the soldier's head, sending him down.

"_Zack, behind you!_"

Zack swung to the side, hitting the last Wutian in the leg before giving the final slash. He swung his partner onto his back and fist pumped. "Alright, next!"

Angeal walked past, impressed with the way his pupil handled the battle. "Calm down, Zack."

"No can do," Zack grinned and shook his head, shrugging. He placed his hands on his hips looking around the area. "The Director is somewhere watching, right? I have to make a good impression."

Sara laughed, "_Remember, Zack, you're representing both of us out here._"

Zack nodded, waving off the statement. "Yeah, yeah, I got that. I'm just so pumped up right now!"

"Zack…"Angeal sighed, walking forward a bit. Eventually, he stopped walking and continued, "Do you know about dumbapples?"

Zack crossed his arms. "No, what's that?"

Angeal shook his head at his pupil's answer and rubbed his chin, "Unbelievable…How can you not know about dumbapples?" Walking forward, he added, "You'll never make 1st at that rate."

"Whoa, wait!" The teen SOLDIER ran after him. "What are dumbapples?!"

Angeal went on ahead, leaving Zack and Sara to follow after him. There were a few groups of enemies along the way, but they weren't much trouble and were cut down quickly. Zack talked to Sara as he jogged down the path.

"Hey, Sara, what's it like being in your WEAPON form?"

"_It's kind of like being in human form, only you can't walk and stuff._"

"Really? It doesn't feel weird or anything?"

"_Not really, but I guess that's because I'm used to it._"

Zack came across more enemies and, just like the last ones they were cut down without complaint. Before swinging the sword onto his back, however, he took a few minutes to study his partner. She was the same as all SOLDIER issued WEAPONs; a simple longsword. However, there were slight differences in every WEAPON, and Sara was no exception. Her WEAPON materia was centered in the middle of the round cross-guard, and there were various scratches along the blade from previous missions, each one representing a scar on some part of her body.

Sera's voice snapped him to reality. "_Um, Zack? You're staring at me._"

Zack smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a second, that's all."

"_Well we better hurry. I think I see Angeal up ahead._"

"Got it!"

Zack caught up to Angeal. "So Angeal, what's the deal with dumbapples? "

Angeal turned to him. "The official name is Banora White. The trees bear fruit at random times during year. Because of that, the townspeople affectionately call them dumbapples." He explained, "The local farms had plenty of them to spare."

Zack smirked. "Oh, really? So you stole them."

"We were poor, Zack."

"Nice excuse!"

"_Quiet, Zack!"_ Sara said, _"You're ruining the story."_

Angeal continued, "But even then, I had my honor. The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend."

Sara sighed happily, _"That's very sweet, Angeal!"_

Zack walked back and forth, his arms folded behind his head. "If he was a friend," He said, "you should've just asked for some!"

Angeal held up a finger for Zack to be quiet. He said, "Honor can be quite a burden at times."

Placing his hands on his hips, Zack frowned. "So…what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"No story is not worth hearing," The 1st Class SOLDIER said, crossing his arms before walking away. As Zack tried to comprehend what he had heard, Angeal started laughing at his pupils confusion.

"What? That's it?" Seeing that his mentor had no intent of stopping, Zack ran after him. "How come that wasn't directed at Sara, too?"

"Sara isn't quite as brash as you."

"_I don't think anyone's as brash as Zack is._"

"Yeah, well, thanks a lot!"

The trio made their way to Fort Tamblin without much trouble, their senses on high alert in the enemy territory. It wasn't long before they reached their target, and they sat waiting on a small bluff near the fort. Zack and Sara listened closely to Angeal's instructions.

"B unit will set off an explosion. That's our cue," Angeal said, watching the fort carefully.

Zack grinned, "The diversion will allow us to infiltrate…"

"…_And take down Fort Tamblin from the inside," _Sara finished as she pieced the plan together.

Angeal nodded. "Right. I'll set the bomb inside the fortress. You'll charge the front gate, and-"

"Uh-huh, and?" Zack nodded eagerly, leaning forward and moving his hands with every word. "And? And? And?"

Sara giggled at her partner's excitement.

Angeal couldn't help but smirk himself. "Indulge yourself."

Zack clapped his hands and turned to the fort. "You got it! That's what I do best! Right, Sara?"

"_If you say so,"_ Sara laughed.

Angeal looked at Zack's sword. "Sara, the fort will be full of enemies. For your safety, I want you to stay in WEAPON form until the mission is over. That's an order, do you understand?"

"_Yes, sir!"_

A few minutes passed in silence before Zack stood, swinging his arms back and forth restlessly. "Come on, B unit…" He groaned.

Angeal took his large Buster sword from his back and pressed his forehead to the blade, closing his eyes. Sara watched him silently. She had heard from another WEAPON that Angeal once had a partner, but he had died on a mission a few years back, before Zack had joined SOLDIER. He had died protecting Angeal. Sara's mind wasn't sure if she could make a sacrifice like that, though her feelings for Zack said otherwise. She didn't plan on saying anything to him about _those_ kinds of feelings.

Angeal set the sword back on his back and opened his eyes. Zack crouched down. "You know…" Zack said slowly, "I've never actually seen you use that. Don't you think it's sort of a waste?"

Sara couldn't help but agree with Zack. Angeal never used his Buster sword, even after the death of his WEAPON.

Angeal spoke seriously. "Use brings about wear…tear…and rust. And that's a real waste."

Zack looked at his mentor in disbelief. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Sara felt the disbelief spread to her. _"Wow, Angeal."_

The 1st Class smiled sheepishly. "I can be pretty cheap," He said shrugging.

Raising an eyebrow, Zack laughed, "Yeah, no kidding…"

Suddenly, an explosion went off somewhere nearby, making the ground tremble slightly. Zack tensed and stood, looking around the area. Angeal turned to him and nodded towards the fort. "Begin mission."

Zack smirked and nodded, giving a thumbs up before breaking out in a run. "Let's do this, Sara!"

"_Right!"_

Zack launched himself off the bluff, doing a few flips before falling quietly through the foliage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stomp the Enemy

"The enemy is but one man! Show no mercy!" The commander shouted upon spotting Zack at the front gates. There were several archers standing on top of the fort's walls, maybe a dozen foot soldiers in the small courtyard.

Sara had never encountered so many enemies at once, and felt anxiety settle in her stomach. As if sensing his partner's distress, Zack reached back and gripped the handle of his sword, bringing it over his head and holding it defensively in front of him. "If you get too scared, go to sleep," He said to her, charging at the first Wutian soldier in his path.

"_Yeah, okay!" _

Despite the amount of enemies, Zack defeat each one in a few seconds, but dodging the arrows that fell from the sky like rain was making things difficult.

Normally, the two would alternate between Sara transforming into her human and WEAPON form; she could only cast magic while in human form, and would usually take out long ranged enemies while Zack would use her in her WEAPON form to cut down closer attackers. It was easier on both, and was their signature fighting style. However, Sara had been ordered to remain in WEAPON form. It was this order that kept her from helping her partner, no matter how much she wanted to.

Zack claimed victory on the ground and used materia to finish off the archers. He swung his sword onto his back and fist-pumped. "Alright! Piece of cake!"

Sara sighed, _"Stay focused, Zack! We still have things to do."_

"Oh, right. Let's go!" The young SOLDIER grinned andran towards the fort. He carefully scaled the wall, freaking out his partner.

"_Zack you're going to get hurt," _Sara exclaimed. When Zack's hand slipped, shaking his whole body, she yelped, "_I swear if you drop me we're going to have some serious issues!"_

He laughed, "Calm down. When have I ever dropped you?"

"_Remember when we were training with Angeal and you thought you could balance my handle on your fingertip?"_

"Hey, I didn't drop you; you fell."

"_You almost cut off your hand, Zack."_

"Point taken," He grunted, climbing on top of the fort. Zack crept forward silently, peering down at three soldiers guarding the door. They must not have set off any alarm yet. Smirking, he jumped down, landing right in the middle of the enemy.

"Enemy attack! It's SOLDIER! Don't let him get through!" One yelled orders to the others.

Zack swung, slicing clean through one soldier. He heard a battle cry to his left and quickly brought up his sword, blocking the attack just in the nick of time. The soldier's spear slammed heavily onto Zack's blade, a harsh clang echoing from the impact.

In her conscious, Sara winced, pain spiking through her. Sword WEAPONs were designed to be stronger and lighter than normal, handmade swords, but there was a price; any damage inflicted onto a WEAPON while in WEAPON form affected their human form as well. If the blade chipped, it would be the same as a person getting cut, and if the blade broke in half, the WEAPON would most likely not make it. The survival rate of a broke WEAPON was three out of ten. That was just too much of a risk to take.

"Damn!" Zack kicked the enemy away. "Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, don't worry!"_

Trying not to hurt his partner further, Zack sliced through the soldier, turning to the last one as his enemy fell. The commander brandished his sword and rushed at the teen. "SOLDIER scum!"

Zack brought up his sword to block but thought twice and dodged, nearly getting cut in the process. Instead he held out his hand in front of him. "Fire!"

The Wutai commander moved out of the way, not noticing Zack swinging his sword. The man fell to the ground seconds later.

As Zack placed his sword on his back, he heard Sara sigh. "Okay, before you start-"

"_You can't hold back Zack, especially in this situation. It's touch and go here, we can't afford for you to get hurt."_

"What about you?" Zack argued. "I don't want you to get hurt, Sara," Slipped from his mouth accidently. He instantly covered his mouth to keep himself from saying else embarrassing.

Sara was silent before she spoke, her voice confused. _"Why not? You can always just get another partner if I get injured."_

Zack didn't want to tell her. He didn't have the guts. Thankfully, his phone started ringing loudly. He quickly flipped his phone open and placed it to his ear. "Zack here."

"_Were you able to get inside the fortress?" _ It was Angeal.

"Piece of cake! I could've done it blindfolded!"

"_Don't get too careless. I've heard the Wutai keep a monster for anti-SOLDIER purposes." _Angeal said, _"It should be somewhere inside Fort Tamblin."_

Zack's face lit up. "If I take it out, do you think I'll make 1st?" He asked excitedly.

"_It depends on the quality of work. Your main job is to draw the Wutai to you by running amok. Do that well, and the Director will give you a favorable evaluation."_

Zack couldn't stop grinning. "Oh, that'll be easy! Just leave it to me!" He hung up, too excited for the job ahead to say goodbye to his mentor. "Did you hear that, Sara? The Director will put in a good word for us if we crush this mission!"

Sara laughed a little, _"Yeah, I heard it. It's time to get serious, okay?"_

"Okay!"

Zack ran down the stone pathway, his way lit only by the moonlight and the glow emitting from several torches that hung on the walls. Unlike the path leading to Fort Tamblin, there were Wutai soldiers around almost every corner, some even dropping to the ground from the air. Trap doors and rotating walls made it difficult to navigate the huge fort, but eventually they made their way to a small courtyard leading to a tall building.

"Ah! That must be the central area!" Zack wiped sweat from his brow, taking a big gulp of fresh air into his lungs. All of the running around and battles had made him lightly break a sweat.

"_We should take a break here," _Sara said, sounding concerned, "_You're hurt."_

The SOLDIER reached into his pocket and pulled out a green vial, twisting the cap off the bottle. "I'm fine; I only got a few scratches, anyway. A potion should help." He threw back his head and swallowed the sickeningly-sweet liquid in one gulp, a warm and refreshed feeling washing over him almost instantly. He ran down the steps and into the courtyard, and was about to go up the stairs to the building when a voice resounded in front him.

"One, avoid unnecessary training!"

Zack stared at the source of the voice.

"Two, protect Wutai at all cost!"

He put his hands on his hips glancing around to see if it was joke.

"Three, ugly ShinRa SOLDIER dudes…"

Sara giggled at the kid's tone.

"…must be PUNISHED!"

Standing on the stairs in front of Zack was a little girl, maybe eight or nine, with short black hair. Zack raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The little girl put her hands on her hips defiantly. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Wutai's greatest warrior! If you wanna go further, you'll have to go through me!" She stated boldly.

"_Kisaragi?"_ Sara questioned quietly.

"A kid?" Zack shook his head. "You shouldn't be playing here. It's dangerous. Go home to your parents."

Yuffie suddenly disappeared from her spot and reappeared behind him. "You're the one who's going home!" She said, "If you insist on going any further, you'll have a fight on your hands!"

"_Zack, we can't fight a little kid," _Sara whispered as to not scare the girl by being a talking sword.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Zack whispered back, watching the little one closely.

"_So what do we do? We can't just leave."_

Before Zack could respond, the little girl sprinted forward and stopped just a foot from him. She swung her fists, not even coming into contact with Zack's body. "Whap!" She made sound effects as she continued her assault. "Pow! Bam! Take that, bad guy!"

Zack stared down at the small child, unable to come up with anything to say. He was amused by her actions, but knew he couldn't tell her that; it was obvious that she thought her method was effective.

He suddenly dropped to the ground on one knee. "Arrrgh! Nooo! You got me!" He cried as painfully as he could.

Yuffie stopped, seemingly satisfied with the 'damage' she'd done. "There! That'll teach you to mess with me!" She set her fists on her hips proudly, "Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai!" With that, she turned and ran off in some direction, no doubt to bring more 'peace' to her country.

Once she was gone, Zack stood up straight. "Boy oh boy…You gotta admire that energy…"

"_So that's the Wutai's princess."_ Sara giggled, _"She was cute. You know, she acts just like you."_

"You think so?" Zack chuckled.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Sara said, _"That was very sweet of you to do that, Zack. You know, play along with her."_

Zack felt his face grow hot. He scratched the back of his head, glad that his partner couldn't see his face. "O-oh, it was nothing," He stuttered, trying to keep the embarrassment from his voice. Hoping to change the subject, he turned to the tall building and muttered, "Well, back to work, I guess…" Opening the door, The SOLDIER entered and shut it behind him.

Zack walked slowly into the large room, which was surprisingly bare. In the center of the floor, there was something painted in black paint, but it was written in Wutianese and the pair was unable to read it. The room was eerily quiet, making Sara nervous with every second. Zack looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Dust and dirt started to fall from the ceiling, setting off all kinds of alarms in Zack's head and he backed up, watching as the ceiling opened like a big door and two huge monsters fell through. He jumped to the side just in time to avoid getting squashed by the huge beings.

Sara's voice somewhat trembled a little as Zack drew her from his back. "_W-What are those things?!" _

"Scan!" Zack used the materia Sara had given him for finding information on enemies. Peering at one monster before the other, he said, "They must be the Anti-ShinRa monsters Angeal was talking about. The purple one is Wu and the blue one is Tai."

Zack glared at the two Anti-ShinRa monsters, readying his stance for battle. He sprinted toward the blue giant, Vajradhara Tai, sword raised and ready to fight. The giant blocked with his big mace and slammed his arm into Zack, barely giving the teen time to dodge before its humongous fist smashed the ground, sending sharp pieces of wood and rock flying in all directions. Zack brought up his sword to deflect the shards, but was still scratched by the pieces he couldn't block.

Ignoring the scratches, he ran forward and jumped on the blue Tai, running up to its shoulder and stabbing his sword into the monster's neck. It screeched loudly, making Zack cringe from the high-pitched noise filling his ears. The red Vajradhara Wu turned and swung its axe at the young SOLDIER, forcing him to jump to safety.

"_Zack! Focus on one of them at a time!"_

Zack gritted his teeth and held his hand up, "Fire!" The small ball flew hard and true, hitting its target dead on. The Wu went down with a loud screech, like nails on a chalkboard, and slammed into the ground, remaining still. The Tai seemed to mourn its death, watching it for a moment before turning to Zack and roaring loudly, swinging its axe in a wide circle. Zack had to duck down low to keep from getting his head chopped off. At the last second, he swung his sword and slashed across the Tai's kneecaps, making it fall onto its back. Zack jumped up and stabbed it in the chest, its life ending with a loud clang. Both soon faded into the Lifestream.

When the battle was finally over, Zack's cell rang. He pulled his phone out and flipped it out, holding it to his ear. "SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack, victorious once again!"

"_Good work. Now, get out of there quickly. There's only 5 minutes until detonation."_

"Understood!" Zack said before closing his phone and placing it back in his pocket.

He lifted his sword and looked it over; checking for any nicks or cuts. "Hey, Sara, you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm good. What about you?"_

"I'm great!"

Setting Sara on his back, Zack put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. "Director Lazard!" He called out, "Are you watching?" Adrenaline rushed through him and he laugh, running forward. "Gotta move!"

Just as he was making his way to the door, another huge Anti-ShinRa monster fell from the ceiling, this one with a large ball-and-chain weapon. Sara yelped in fright and Zack groaned. "No time to play!" He yelled, swinging his arms in an 'x' to emphasize his irritation. Zack reached up to grab his sword, but the monster was already swinging its flail in his direction; there was no doubt Sara's blade would shatter if he tried to block. Instead, he moved to the side and rolled under the monster's arm, getting to his feet behind it. It quickly turned and Zack flipped back again, trying to put as much distance between him and it. He pulled his sword from his back and jumped up, twirling it around before bringing it down as hard as he could onto the Anti-ShinRa monster.

Zack twirled his sword some more as he walked around the monster's body, sighing as he inspected it closely. Sara noticed its hand twitch and screamed,

"_Zack, look out!"_

Zack stepped back to get out of the way, but couldn't move fast enough to escape the enemy's attack. It swung its humongous arm, flinging the SOLDIER across the room like a ragdoll. Zack slammed into one of the pillars supporting the ceiling, the back of his head contacting with the hard wood. He cried out in pain and brought his hand up to his skull, Sara nearly slipping out of his hand as he fell to the floor.

"_Zack!" _Sara yelled when he landed on his side.

Sara's partner curled up into a ball for a split second, clutching his head, before struggling to sit up with his back against the pillar for support. He raised his sword. "Not good…" Zack winced, realizing his odds of winning were not the best.

"_Zack, I'm transforming back into human form!"_

"No, you're safer in this form," Zack panted, trying to catch his breath.

"_But you'll_-_"_

"Don't worry about me!"

The Anti-ShinRa monster raised its weapon to attack, but a blade sliced clean through it, making the monster stop in its tracks. Zack tensed, confused, and waited to see his savior. The huge beast fell to the side, lifeless, revealing Angeal holding his large Buster Sword. Angeal stood up straight, turning to Zack. "That's one more you owe me," He said, smirking a little bit.

Zack set his sword down and shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose in an attempt to clear his mind. His sword began to glow brightly, before a bright light flashed briefly. Sara, now in human form, crouched over her partner, concern and anxiety marring her pretty face as she checked him over.

"Zack? Zack look at me," She commanded, grabbing his face and pulling it a little closer to her. She held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Sara asked.

Zack's face grew pink from the closeness, but he rolled his eyes. "Two. I'm fine, Sara."

Sara shook her head, "You could have a concussion." She tilted his head down, looking at the back of his head. "I think you're bleeding!"

"I-I'm fine-"

"Still. _Curaga!"_

Zack felt the soothing warmth of the spell spread through his skull, and as soon as the warmth faded he pulled his head up, looking away to hide his pink face. He sent a glance over to his partner, a little hope flaring inside of him. A part of him hoped the WEAPON held the same feelings for him that he did for her, but when he glanced over at her, he saw she was looking up at Angeal.

Sara stood up and bowed her head, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Angeal. I didn't follow your order."

Angeal smiled and shook his head. "You didn't follow through with the order, but you did take of your partner. I'll let it pass this time." His voice turned very stern, "Don't let it happen again." Angeal looked down at Zack. "You lost your focus," He said.

Zack set his elbow on his knee and looked away. "Uh, yeah?" He looked over at Angeal and noticed he had used his Buster Sword. "Oh, sorry if your sword got any wear, tear, or rust on it," Zack said, frowning. He hadn't meant to cause damage to the sword most important to his mentor.

Angeal placed his sword on his back. "You're a little more important than my sword." He looked down at him and held up two fingers, holding them only an inch apart, and added, "… But just a little." The 1st Class couldn't help but chuckle as he held out his hand to his pupil.

Zack smiled at Angeal, unable to keep from being proud of his older friend. His smile was contagious, and eventually Sara felt the sides of her mouth turn upwards. She admired the look in Zack's eyes; he obviously looked up to Angeal. That was something Sara had always been a little jealous of, since she had never really had any kind of parental figure in her life. Still, ever since she was introduced to Zack, she had become closer to the older SOLDIER, which gave her a secure feeling.

Sara watched Angeal's slight smile fade, his expression becoming troubled. Sara frowned in confusion. _I wonder what's wrong. _She thought.

Zack didn't seem to notice and said, "Thanks!" He reached up and grabbed Angeal's hand, letting the man pull him to his feet.

Angeal turned to Sara. "Sara, get back in WEAPON form. The mission's not over yet, and my order is still in effect. Sara nodded and did as she was told, transforming back into her other form in a flash of light. Zack placed the lightweight sword on his back and followed Angeal out of the temple.

* * *

Angeal and Zack were walking through the woods- they had decided to ditch the trail and took a shortcut- when they heard leaves and twigs snapping behind them. The two turned and saw Lazard jogging to them. When he caught up, he slowed to a walk and held up his hands apologetically.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm not used to being on site," Lazard said, stopping in front of them.

Angeal put a hand on his hip, "You didn't have to come."

The Director crossed his arms, using one hand to emphasize his intentions. "This operation will bring an end to the war," He replied, "I have to see it through personally."

Lazard turned to Zack. "SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack."

Zack stood at attention. "Sir!"

"You preformed your duties admirably at Fort Tamblin. I saw with my own eyes." Lazard placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Frankly, my evaluation of you is… You are a frightening individual. Not any man could annihilate an entire enemy force by himself."

Angeal nodded in agreement. "I was taken aback myself. You really have grown into a fine warrior."

Sara also agreed. _"I noticed you controlled your swing much better, Zack, and you didn't need my magic. You're no doubt a wonderful SOLDIER!"_

Zack scratched the back of his head bashfully, grinning ear to ear.

Lazard added, "Your bravery during the Wutai War will be remembered for generations to come." He smiled, "It seems your dream of becoming a hero has already come true."

Angeal crossed his arms and cut in before Zack could get a swelled head. "Let's not get carried away, Director. Zack still has a lot to accomplish."

"Ha ha, I suppose your right," Lazard chuckled, "Zack, I hope you continue to excel."

Zack smiled proudly as Lazard spoke again. "WEAPON 2nd Class Sara."

Sara's voice was nervous. _"Sir?"_

"You served your partner well, and withstood the attacks from the enemy with admirable courage."

"_I-I did?"_

"Yes. You did fail to follow orders given to you by your superior, however, this can overlooked considering your overall performance." Lazard smiled, "You're on your way to being successful, Miss Luminas."

"_Thank you very much, Sir!" _Sara said happily.

Angeal uncrossed his arms. "Now, let's hurry. Sephiroth is waiting," He said, turning around.

Zack's jaw dropped. "Sephiroth?! The SOLDIER hero?" The young teen fist-pumped excitedly, "Wow! Hear that, Sara? We get to meet a hero!"

Sara sounded as excited as Zack. _"I wonder what he's like! He must be pretty strong to be a hero!"_

As he was turning around, Zack heard the sound of twigs snapping and spun around. Three soldiers in red flipped all around him, trapping him in a tight circle. He turned, trying to keep his eyes on all three at the same time. Grabbing his sword, Zack prepared for battle.

"_Who are these guys?" _Sara asked.

"I don't know," Zack said, blocking an attack from the strange enemy, "They just appeared out of nowhere!"

He jumped back, dodging a stab, and swung his sword across the ground to trip up the soldier, whose face was hidden under a helmet. Once the enemy hit the ground, Zack towered over him, stabbing him in the chest before moving on to the next adversary. The next soldier's face was also hidden under a helmet, but that was quickly forgotten as he swung at Zack, who brought up his sword to block just in time to avoid getting his head cut in half. He felt the weight of the two blade's impact through the hilt of his sword, the sheer force of the collision making its blade shudder. He heard Sara gasp.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"_I-I'm fine!" _Sara said, her voice shaking slightly, "_I'm not hurt, just keep fighting!"_

Zack gritted his teeth and reached over, grabbing the soldiers face. "Blizzard!" Ice began to form around the enemies' face, rapidly covering his face until inches of the frozen substance had built up. Zack sliced through the man, showing no mercy as he defeated the last one in the same manner.

Just as the last soldier fell, they heard Angeal calling them.

"Zack! Come on!"

Zack turned and ran towards the sound of his mentor's voice, slowing down once he reached Angeal and the Director. The two were standing by the bodies of two soldiers, both dressed in the same armor that the men who had attacked Zack and Sara wore. Zack was going to ask who the men were, but two more came from behind.

Angeal walked ahead. "Take the Director to a safe place," He said to Zack.

Lazard shook his head. "Then contact Sephiroth."

"Zack and Sara are more than enough," Angeal said, crouching into a battle stance. "Now, go."

The young SOLDIER walked back a few steps and turned to Lazard. "Follow me, Director."

"_We'll keep you safe," _Sara said reassuringly. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Angeal had a reason to be on full alert, then so did she.

As two more red-clad soldiers appeared, Zack and Lazard took off in the opposite direction, Zack trying to ignore the sounds of metal clanging together as his mentor entered battle.

They were about halfway to the helicopter when they met up with two Infantry men and a WEAPON, all three armed and ready to fight. One of the Infantrymen sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're safe, Director Lazard."

Lazard looked at Zack. "I should be fine now, Zack," He said urgently, "Go and assist Angeal!"

"I know, I know!" Zack turned and sprinted off as fast as he could.

"_Zack, what's going on?" _Sara asked, concern filling her voice now that the Director was out of earshot.

Zack shook his head, "I don't know. Angeal will fill us in once we catch up to him."

"_You need to heal up before we go," _Sara informed.

Drinking a small potion, Zack made sure his materia was charged up before heading further into the forest, away from the safety of the helicopter.

"_Okay, let's go!"_

"I'm coming, Angeal!"

Strangely, there were no monsters or soldiers on the path back to where they had originally met up with Lazard. It was eerily quiet, the only sound being the snaps of dead leaves and twigs as Zack ran across the forest floor, every rustle bouncing off the trees and echoing all around in a never ending circle.

A horrible feeling had begun to settle in Sara's chest, like a heavy weight that made her feel anxious. Her gut was telling her to transform, to run away. It screamed 'Danger! Danger!' but she pushed it down; if Zack was going to fight, then so would she.

Finally, they reached the clearing. As he entered, Zack called out, "Angeal?" He looked around, but saw nothing, "Angeal!"

The soldiers Angeal had faced a few minutes ago lay on the ground, their bodies yet to fade into the Lifestream. Zack walked over, inspecting their armor. Confusion washed over him as he failed to recognize the red material. "What? These guys aren't Wutai troops…"

"_I thought only ShinRa and Wutai were in this war," _Sara said, confused as well, _"Maybe they're Wutai special ops?"_

"I don't think so," Her partner shook his head, "More importantly, where's Angeal?"

As he was walking forward, a materia came out of nowhere, suspended in midair. It glowed with an angry red colour before an extremely bright light emitted from it, rings of what looked like incantations circling around it in a language Zack didn't understand. The bright light blinded him, making him shade his eyes.

When he opened them, the first thing Zack saw was fire. They were no longer in the forest, but in a strange fiery new area, the ground blood red and so warm he could feel the heat through his boots- a description not unlike hell.

"_Zack, behind you!" _Sara yelled, having seen the danger.

A loud growl resounded from behind him and Zack spun, coming face to face with a huge orange demon that had fire flowing from various parts of its body. "A summon?" Zack said, grabbing his sword, "Who called it out?"

"_It's a fire summon; Ifrit! Don't let your guard down!"_

Zack growled, "Damn it, I don't have time for this!" He held out his hand to the tall beast, "Blizzard!"

The ice began to form in his hand and he pulled his arm back, firing it right at Ifrit. The summon howled as the spell made contact with its skin, the sudden heat making the ice hiss as it rapidly melted into water and put out the beat's flames. Zack took the opportunity to run towards Ifrit, swinging his sword high above his head before bringing it down on the hellish demon. Ifrit simply swatted him away as if he were a petty fly.

"_Physical attacks won't work well," _Sara informed, "_Magic is the most effective!"_

"Could've told me that earlier!" Zack grunted, rolling out of the way to avoid a bone-crushing attack by the now-enraged Ifrit. "Blizzard!"

The ice simply bounced of it, though it did some damage, it wasn't enough to impact the flow of battle in Zack's favor. He gritted his teeth and began casting repeatedly. "Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard!"

The spell froze various parts of Ifrit's body, making it screech in pain. Zack sprinted forward and sliced right through the beast's chest. It fell to the ground with a thump and lay still, unmoving. Zack sighed in relief and swung his sword onto his back, happy that the battle was over at last. He turned and looked around, trying to find a way out of the summons realm, when he heard something hit the ground hard. Spinning around, Zack saw Ifrit stand to its feet.

It raised its hand into the air, fire collecting into a ball, and chucked it at Zack, who crouched down to duck. He felt heat rush by him, but not touch him. Confused, he looked up; a man was standing in front of him, having blocked the attack with his incredibly long sword.

The man pulled his sword back, waiting a moment before running forward and slicing right through Ifrit's body. It screamed loudly as it combusted, disappearing in a small explosion. As soon as it did, the area faded away to the dark Wutai woods.

Sara transformed back into human form, standing next to her partner. She was in awe at the man's strength; able to defeat a summon like Ifrit in a single blow was incredible power. Part of her vaguely wondered if the long sword he carried was a WEAPON like herself.

Zack was the first to speak, also amazed at the man. "Holy…"

Sara immediately understood who this man was; Sephiroth, the SOLDIER General and hero. The two watched as he walked over to the two fallen soldiers. He took off one's helmet as Zack approached. The soldier had short auburn hair. Sephiroth seemed slightly surprised. "Genesis," was all he said.

"Genesis…?" Sara asked quietly. The soldier's face seemed familiar to Sara; she tried to remember where she knew him from, but it gave her a headache.

Zack was shocked. "The missing SOLDIER 1st Class?" Sephiroth pulled the other soldier's helmet off. Like the first one, he also had red hair. "They're identical!"

Sara tilted her head. "Twins?"

"A Genesis copy," Sephiroth said, ignoring her suggestion.

Zack was extremely confused. "Copy? A human copy?"

"Is that even possible?" Sara gasped, horrified.

Sephiroth shot her a look she couldn't read. He turned to Zack. "Where is Angeal?" He asked, urgently.

"I-I thought he was fighting around here…" The teen said, looking around for his mentor.

"Humph," Sephiroth looked down at the copy, "So he's gone, too."

Zack spun around to face the General. "What? Wait, what does that mean?"

Sara was almost afraid of the SOLDIER's answer. "It means Angeal has betrayed us as well," Sephiroth said it with a hint of rage.

Anger filled Sara and she stepped forward. "Who are you to say that?" She questioned vehemently, "Don't you dare talk about Angeal like that! He has more honor than that!"

Zack backed her up, "No way! I know what kind of guy Angeal is. And he'd never do that!"

Sephiroth walked forward a bit before stopping and turning towards them. He simply stared, his eyes stating what they had been afraid of; the truth.

Zack shook his head. "Angeal wouldn't betray us! Never!" Desperation crept into his voice, and he looked over at Sara for support. But she was staring at Sephiroth, her eyes tearing up and her body beginning to shake. Zack saw something in her break; she believed Sephiroth.

The SOLDIER gritted his teeth, unable to say anything.

Angeal was gone.


End file.
